


Mamma Mia

by buckys_left_arm



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Public blowjob, Smut, blowjob, cinema, public, reader - Freeform, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_left_arm/pseuds/buckys_left_arm
Summary: One-shot where Eggsy and (y/n) decide to see a film at the cinema. Things get steamy.





	Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm sorry, I've never written my own smut before.

“Babe do we have to go out, can’t we just stay home and watch a movie!?” Eggsy whined as he handed (y/n) her handbag. He flashed his green puppy dog eyes and (y/n) laughed.

“No Eggsy, it’s my turn to pick the date and I want to go see the new Mamma Mia film. So come on,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door where the taxi was waiting. 

A large box of popcorn and 2 tickets later the couple made their way into the screening room. There was a large group of elderly people taking up the middle and front rows. Eggsy rolls his eyes and walks into one of the back rows. As they take their seats the room darkens and the pre-show starts playing. Eggsy notices (y/n) shivering, why were cinema’s always so cold? He lifts the arm rest and puts his arms around her. His strong arms making (y/n) feel safe and warm. Content, she places her head on his shoulder waiting for the movie to start. The old people were loudly chattering, unable to hear each other over the loud speakers. Eggsy smirked as he could see the annoyed expression on (y/n)’s face. He kissed her on the forehead and laughed. She pushed him away playfully and groaned, “Are they gonna talk that loud the whole way through the movie?”

“I bloody hope so,” Eggsy growled in her ear as he went back in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and then realised where she was.

“Eggsy!” She whispered urgently, “Someone will see us!”

“Babes have you seen the age of them, I highly doubt it.” 

“Let’s just watch the film okay hun.” He puts his hands up in defeat they sat back and watched the film.

It was about half way through the movie and (y/n) was getting frustrated with the old people. They must have been getting bored and were talking again. (Y/n) moved her hand onto Eggsy’s thigh and rubbed it. He looked down surprised at the sudden change of mood from (y/n). He smiled at her and licked his lips as she leaned in to kiss him. He pulled her small frame onto his lap and softly moved his hands down her waist. She pulled away and quickly checked to make sure the old people weren’t looking at her. Satisfied that they weren’t she turned her head back around and looked into his eyes. She slid down in between the seats and onto her knees, fiddling with his jeans zipper.

Eggsy looked concerned for a minute, “Babe you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.” She smirked at him and continued unzipping his pants. His cock was hard. (Y/n) pulled his cock out and started licking the tip. His breathing got heavy and rested his hand on his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. His other hand was rested at the back of his girlfriends head, fingers entwining with her long hair. As she was bobbing her head up and down Eggsy noticed a man get up stumble up off his seat. The old man stretched and started walking up the aisle. (Y/n) looked up, realising something was wrong but Eggsy pushed her back down onto his cock and stared at the screen with a blank expression. The screen lit up Eggsy’s face and the old man raised his hand in a wave of ackknowledgment. Eggsy gritted and grinned nodding back. The old man must not have noticed anything as he continued walking out the door. Eggsy sighed a sigh of relief and (y/n) continued sucking him off. The music had stopped on the movie as it got dramatic and Eggsy panicked as he was close to exploding. (Y/n) bobbed her head faster and Eggsy let out a quiet moan, wriggling in his seat. He instinctively pushed her head down and kept her still, choking her while he blew his load. He let go of her head and she sat up licking her lips, staring him in the eyes and smirking. Eggsy zipped himself back up as she sat back up onto her seat. Just as she sat back down the old man returned with a box of popcorn, he smiled to (y/n) and then did a double take, going back to his aisle with a confused expression. Eggsy and (y/n) laughed and continued watching the movie.


End file.
